La Dolce Vita
by Ezioilmiomentore
Summary: Ezio Auditore y Leonardo Da Vinci tienen emprenden un viaje de regreso a casa. Es momento de volver a su amada Florencia. Durante el trayecto ambos descubren que a pesar de los momentos duros por los que atraviesan, pueden disfrutar de la Dolce Vita.SLASH


Ezio Auditore y Leonardo Da Vinci tienen que emprender un viaje de regreso a casa, los buscan por toda Venecia y es momento de subirse a un barco y volver a su amada Florencia. Durante el trayecto ambos descubren que a pesar de los momentos duros por los que han pasado pueden disfrutar de la "Dolce Vita".

"Assassins Creed"

**Ezio/Leonardo**

**Título: **La Dolce Vita

**Autor:** MyloveSnape

**Pareja: **Ezio Auditore Da Firenze/Leonardo Da Vinci

**Disclamer:** Los personajes, Abstergo y algunas cosillas le pertenecen a Ubisoft y otras compañías y fantásticos creadores. Lo demás a mi loca imaginación.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, mi viejo amigo que nunca puede faltar ^^ Palabras en italiano pero que se entienden perfectamente a menos que si les queda duda de alguna con gusto se las traduzco ;)

Este fic lo he escrito porque en realidad amo Assassins Creed, pero nunca lo había visto con estos ojos Slasheros, hasta ahora que mi querida amiga Nessa, Alioli, Carmen…bueno ella sabe quién es, (tiene tantos nombres XD) Ella me mostró unas imágenes hermosas y calientes de Ezio/Leonardo Da Vinci que me hicieron enamorarme de esta pareja y ya que parece que en español no hay mucho o más bien nada, quiero aportar algo para esta parejita de amantes suculentos y majestuosos.

Dedicado con mucho cariño a Nessa(Alioli) Princesa, espero te guste.

Ojalá y disfruten de este fic. Necesario jugar ese videojuego, bueno lo digo porque hay cosas que tardaría una eternidad en explicar o dense una vuelta por la Wikipedia si les interesa saber más, en realidad es muy buen juego. Lo recomiendo.

Besitos.

**La Dolce Vita - One Shot**

Ezio vagaba de un lado al otro del taller de Leonardo, aguardando por su regreso. Ya había tardado demasiado y el viaje no podía esperar más. Al fin escuchó el rechinido de la vieja portezuela y ahí estaba él sonriéndole como siempre.

-¡Ezio, _buonanotte!_-Le dio uno de esos abrazos que le sacaba el aire pero lo respondió de la misma manera. En realidad el hombre era muy agradable.

-Leonardo, has tardado. Estaba durmiendo un poco sobre todos tus inventos.- Bromeó.

-Lo siento, Ezio. Tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme con unos guardias y me vi en la necesidad de rodear el edificio, no queremos que nos sigan ¿verdad?

Ezio reconoció que el joven artista tenía razón pero estaba exhausto y todavía les faltaba hacer ese recorrido hasta los muelles.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Da Vinci guardó un par de cosas y se giró para salir del lugar.

-¿Adónde vas?-Le cogió del brazo.

-Hoy es noche de _Carnavalle_. Voy a conseguir unos disfraces para que podamos salir sin ser descubiertos, así llegaremos sin contratiempos al muelle.

Si dudaba de la inteligencia del tipo, Ezio era realmente estúpido, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante plan. Volvió a esperar varias horas ¿Por qué demoraba tanto? Sí claro, ya sabía, porque Leonardo era muy parlanchín, aturdía en algunas ocasiones, dando tanta información como si todos supieran de que iban sus inventos raros. Creyó que un día al pintor le reventaría la cabeza con tantas ideas.

-Listo. Conseguí unas máscaras, creo que lo mejor es que te cambies el atuendo, todos buscan a un tipo vestido de blanco como un monje.- Ezio obedeció con impaciencia mientras Leonardo hacía lo propio, cada uno en lo suyo pero Ezio no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómodo.

-_¿Che succede?_-Preguntó el inventor.

-Nada. Vámonos.-Y los dos abandonaron el taller llevándose lo más importante, entre esas cosas los códices y algún material de pintura de Da Vinci.

Todo resultó según lo planeado, ambos ya instalados arriba del barco, dispuestos a regresar a Florencia, a su hogar. Se quedaron en el mismo camarote.

-¡_Pezzo de merda_!-Le gritó Ezio a un pasajero que había chocado con Leonardo y tirado sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, Ezio.- Musitó.- Estas cosas me pasan todo el tiempo, soy un poco distraído.

Adentro del camarote Ezio se arrojó a la cama. Estaba un poco dura y era sólo una, por lo cual tenían que compartir. No podía simplemente dejar a Leonardo dormir en el suelo, si fuese cualquier otro no se lo pensaría dos veces pero ese tipo era demasiado delicado. Y hacia tantas cosas por él que no tendía como pagarle.

-No te has quitado la máscara, Ezio.-Dijo Leonardo, acomodando su equipaje en un rincón. El barco zarpó y se escuchaba el golpeteo del agua contra la firme madera.

-Así estoy mejor.- Y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para quedar en una posición más cómoda, dispuesto a dormir despreocupadamente por las próximas horas.

Leonardo permaneció en silencio. Ezio levantó la cabeza para saber qué pasaba. Ahí estaba el inventor de pie y cruzado de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ah…lo lamento, Leonardo.-Se disculpó.- He sido descortés. Compartiremos la cama, me hago a un lado y…

-No es eso…- Respondió pensativo.- Sufro de insomnio cuando viajo, porque si duermo me mareo.

-Eso es un problema.- Se quitó al fin la mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Al menos que tú puedas ayudarme.- Una sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Da Vinci.

-¿Cómo podría?

-Verás, lo único que me hace dormir es cuando pinto.

-Pues pinta.- Bufó medio hastiado.

-Necesito inspiración.

A Ezio el sueño se le había espantado. Se incorporó de la cama y esperó a escuchar otra grandísima idea del loco pintor.

-¿Y cómo en que, yo te puedo servir?

-Podrías ser mi modelo.

-Ni loco. No se me dan esas cosas.-Escupió con molestia.

-Vamos, Ezio, es una pintura y nada más.

No le podía negar nada a su amigo que siempre le descifraba las páginas de los códices. Y para evitarse el discurso medio poético del artista, aceptó.

-_Va bene._ ¿Cómo quieres…?

-Acostado en la cama.- Le contestó emocionado, disponiendo de su material de trabajo para poner manos a la obra. Tomó asiento en su baúl y cogió el carboncillo y papel para empezar.-Algo falta.- Se rascó la cabeza y Ezio conocía a la perfección ese gesto.- Desnúdate.

-¡¿Qué?! Píntame así, no pienso quitarme la ropa.-Gruñó, ruborizándose por la simple idea.

-Ezio, he visto decenas de cuerpos desnudos, no hay porque avergonzarse.

-No me avergüenzo, pero…-Si no lo hacía pronto llegarían a ser dos personas que sufrirían de insomnio y él por culpa de Leonardo.

Sin decir ni media palabra se sacó el pesado disfraz hasta quedar sin nada encima. Arrojó prenda por prenda hasta dejar un montoncito junto a la cama. Únicamente se quedó con el listón rojo que sujetaba en una coleta su larga cabellera.

-Listo. ¿Ahora cómo quieres que me acueste? ¿O prefieres sentado?

-Recuéstate sobre un costado de tú cuerpo.-Al no entenderle tuvo que levantarse y mostrarle como, tocando como era lógico la expuesta desnudez de su modelo. Era tan normal para el pintor pero no para un Auditore. Ya deseaba que Leonardo se apresurara a terminar el maldito dibujo.

Da Vinci volvió a su lugar y frotó su mentón, repasando sus extraños cálculos.

-_Perfetto.-_ Sonrió.- Sólo que falta algo para darle ese toque especial.

-¿Debes estar bromeando?-Era prácticamente imposible que Ezio se cabreara más. Arrugó la frente sin comprender con qué derecho se le ocurría a Leonardo hacer tantas peticiones. Oh sí, podía sacar su filosa daga y asesinarle sigilosamente pero era su amigo, eso no estaba permitido. Aunque el pintor abusara de su buena fortuna.

-No Ezio, no bromeo. Creo que vendría bien un poco de realismo, el arte tiene que ser intenso. ¿Por qué no te acaricias un poco y así puedo dibujar una erección en todo su esplendor?

Ezio no pudo evitar carcajearse. Todo sonaba tan _Da Vinci_, con su delirante ingenio, que se quedó sin palabras.

-Me hace falta mi _inspiración_, Leonardo.- Imitó el tono utilizado por el pintor florentino.

-Imagina algo, es fácil.

-¿Una mujer de pechos grandes a mi lado? Preparada para conocer al mejor amante de su vida.-Soltó una risita juguetona.

-Lo que te apetezca, Ezio.

-Lo que sucede es que no es tan simple. Yo necesito _realismo._

_-_Basta Ezio, deja de usar mis palabras contra mí.

-No te molestes, Leonardo. Muy bien, ahora voy a usar todas mis fantasías para darte un pene erecto, perfecto para tu obra maestra.

Sus manos acariciaron el pecho, bajando poco a poco hasta su bien marcado estómago. La expectante mirada del inventor le hacía estremecer, esos ojos grandes y brillantes, concentrados en su cuerpo, en sus movimientos, porqué sí, Leonardo no dibujaba, sus pupilas se contraían del puro gozo de ver esa imagen de frente. Moviendo sus ojos igual que su puño. Arriba y abajo, con la otra mano, Ezio masajeaba sus testículos justo como le gustaba.

-Píntame Leonardo o me voy a venirme y no creo que eso sea necesario para la pintura ¿cierto?-Jadeó el joven asesino.

-No lo sé…-Ahora Leonardo estaba realmente ansioso. Ni las decenas de modelos se comparaban a ese hombre completamente desnudo y no solo por su cuerpo si no porque podía ver el alma de Ezio en toda su magnificencia.

-Leonardo ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme un poco con esto?- Le invitó seductoramente.- El artista tiene que complacer a su modelo. Ten un poco de consideración, tú iniciaste esto…-Lamió sus labios hasta humedecerlos completamente pero la saliva se evaporó al exhalar su ardiente aliento.

Sin duda si esa obra se exhibía en público sería llevado a la horca como mínimo. No, era para su disfrute personal, lo decidió de último momento. Pero su miembro se inquietaba bajo sus pantalones.

Estaba sudando por el fuego que subía por todo su cuerpo. Claro que podía ayudar, el problema era que no podía moverse, estaba tieso, con el carboncillo entre sus dedos y el papel medio arrugado de la presión ejercida por la excitación.

-Anda…Leonardo…-Gimoteó.-Dame una mano…

Leonardo se levantó con decisión. Después de tanto tiempo solo y únicamente dedicado al trabajo, a sus amados inventos y los constantes compromisos en el _Palazzo_ Medici, que ya merecía un poco de placer.

Se sentó muy cerca de ese tentador y joven cuerpo, el que brillaba por las gotitas de sudor. Los ojos de Ezio de vez en cuando se ponían en blanco y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se trabajaba su necesitada polla. La boca entreabierta de Ezio emitía jadeos de satisfacción y Leonardo ya estaba duro como una roca.

Su mano tembló un poco mientras la acercaba a esa carne jugosa y tierna. Unió sus dedos a los de Ezio y marcó el mismo ritmo que el asesino. Ezio suspiró, era mil veces mejor sentir otra mano que la propia aunque fuera la de un hombre. Abrió los ojos y admiró la belleza de Leonardo, estaba embelesado con su rostro y con el roce de esos talentosos dedos en su polla.

-Métela a tú boca…-Le ordenó Ezio, casi parecía una patética suplica, eso sonaba más a un ruego para que le ayudase a correrse porque la tortura era colosal.

No se lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo cuando el joven Auditore le retiró la pequeña gorra que le estorbaría de ver su verga hundiéndose en esa cavidad. Leonardo saboreó la goteante hendidura, degustándole como si fuese un trozo de algún majar servido para la realeza. Ezio estaba impacientándose y presionó al pintor a que continuara, empujando la cabeza de Leonardo hacia su verga, que se había convertido en el asta de una bandera, izada tan dolorosamente que mordió sus labios para no maldecir al provocador de esa catástrofe.

-¡Joder…!-Chilló de ese hormigueo recorriendo su piel y de esa lengua acariciando la larga vena de su virilidad. Los labios de Leonardo se movían adentro y afuera una y otra vez. Haciéndole gemir por las atenciones que el pintor le prodigaba. Pasados unos segundos la liberó de la caliente prisión que era su boca y bajó un poco, dedicándose a mordisquear la piel de sus huevos haciendo que estos se contrajeran.

Ezio se iba a correr y de ninguna manera sería así, quería un poco de ese culo que se escondía bajo el pintoresco disfraz. Le jaloneó rudamente hacia la cama, desvistió a Leonardo como si fuese un gran obsequio cubierto por capas y capas de horroroso envoltorio. Las rasgó al final ya sin una pizca de paciencia.

A cuatro patas lo acomodó en la cama. Separó los bien formados cachetes, abriéndolos de par en par para ver ese agujero que parecía guiñarle con coquetería. Lamió desde su nuca hasta ese abierto paraíso. Humedeciendo con una gran cantidad de saliva ese bien empinado culo.

-Ezio…-Gimió el pintor.

El joven asesino metió sus dedos en la boca de su muy acalorado amante para callarle. Por desesperación y para que Leonardo los mojara con su angustioso deseo. Ezio tironeó de su cabello y girando un poco su cabeza alcanzó aquellos labios carnosos y rosados. Lo besó con hambre, no había nada de romance en eso, no era como besar una mujer, era furioso, fuego quemando lentamente las entrañas de ambos. Como si estuviesen en medio de una enorme hoguera, en eso se convirtieron sus cuerpos, en un rugiente e implacable incendio.

Ezio hundió su lengua tan dentro de esa boca que sintió las palabras que brotaban de la garganta de Leonardo acariciarle con euforia.

Acercó con otra mano la lámpara de aceite y la abrió para verter el líquido sobre su polla. Esparciéndolo prolijamente hasta que toda estuvo cubierta. Atravesó con valentía ese anillo muscular, poco a poco sin perder la razón lo cual era casi imposible, sentía su verga siendo envuelta en ese ajustado pasaje. Leonardo soltó un quejido que le hizo enloquecer. Ezio sin resistir más la metió de golpe hasta el fondo, provocando que Leonardo se contorsionara de dolor. Ezio besó su nuca para calmarle pero sólo un momento para que se relajara o todo sería terriblemente agonizante.

-Aprieta más….Leonardo…me fascina lo estrecho que estás…-Le pidió, aferrándose de sus caderas, enterrando sus uñas para descargar todas esas emociones.

Las embestidas fueron constantes y apasionadas. Por eso le gustaba el sexo entre hombres, le encantaba porque era rudo, sin sentimentalismos, bestial, delicioso y sin esos remordimientos después del coito, nada podía marchar mal con otro de sus semejantes, no terminaría abrazado a él toda la noche ni tenía porque quedarse a decirle palabras de amor para que pudiera seguir gozando de esos privilegios en la cama. Por muy delicado que fuese el otro hombre era un macho y era un alivio joderle sin compasión.

Ezio rasguñó la espalda de Leonardo hasta dejarle marcas rojizas, si, era suyo. Que le quedara claro al siguiente en la lista de amantes de ese inteligente inventor. Dejo caer su pecho sobre Leonardo haciendo contacto con la suave espalda de este. Logró alcanzar sus hombros y morder con avidez la hermosa piel, un camino fue trazado desde esa área amoratada hasta el apetecible cuello del florentino pintor. Durante ese destello de romance la aterciopelada y despiadada verga le follaba sin piedad.

-Espera…-Inhaló profundamente. Giró a Leonardo para verle de frente, ese rostro luminoso, encendido de deseo, con las mejillas enrojecidas hasta el punto que parecía uno de los maquillados actores del carnaval. Ezio estalló de pura lujuria. Era un espectáculo hermoso y alucinante, como cuando se subía a una altísima torre y se lanzaba desde ahí en picada cual águila depredadora hacia un pequeño escondrijo de blanda paja. Leonardo Da Vinci era una obra divina. Todo él. Sus ojos parecían dos gigantescos océanos embravecidos que te tragaban entero, sus labios pecaban de tanta belleza, perfectamente delineados en esa cara de absoluta dulzura y bondad. Y su sonrisa era pura y celestial como esos cantos románticos que se escuchaban bajo los balcones de las doncellas. Un poema, eso podía describir de alguna manera a Leonardo.

Ezio se recostó sobre la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando aspirar un poco de oxígeno, que llegara algo hasta sus pulmones porque se sofocaba.

-Ven aquí…_Bellissimo_…-Ezio le llamó con su encantadora voz. Leonardo tomó la mano ofrecida y avanzó a horcajadas hasta sentarse sobre el regazo de Ezio. El asesino separó con sus pulgares las voluptuosas nalgas de su amante y con una sonrisa le dijo lo que deseaba. Leonardo se empaló haciendo una mueca de dolor/placer que estremeció hasta los huesos al joven que estaba debajo de él. Y sollozó como si el furioso mástil en el que se estaba clavando le estuviera desgarrando en cada movimiento. Ezio acarició los muslos de Leonardo, no se le daba eso de consolar pero el joven pintor le causaba ternura. Tan frágil que no quería arrancar esas lagrimas aunque fuesen de pura satisfacción. Le ayudó a encontrar el ritmo perfecto, los dos moviéndose con deliciosa cadencia. Ezio elevando sus caderas para enterrarse en ese exquisito cuerpo. Leonardo le cabalgaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras su polla dura como estaba golpeaba en el abdomen del otro cada que Leonardo dejaba caer su trasero sobre la dureza del asesino.

El joven Auditore rodeó con sus diestros y cálidos dedos la erección de Leonardo haciéndole perder el ritmo que llevaba el pintor. Tironeó de esa piel, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el prepucio, sintiendo como esa carne palpitaba de deseo en su mano. Rozó la punta, donde ese blanquecino y viscoso líquido asomaba un poco, como pidiendo a gritos que se diera prisa. Ezio le bombeaba con maestría, tocando los lugares justos donde Leonardo vibraba exquisitamente. Ezio se sentía embriagado hasta la locura por los suspiros y gemidos que el inventor emitía desvergonzadamente. Y él al sentir ese trasero chocar contra sus testículos era una sensación abrumadora. Leonardo no tardó en correrse, sintiendo la verga bien dentro de su trasero, arremetiendo contra su punto sensible. Bañó con su caliente esperma el pecho de Ezio y este lo ordeñó la polla hasta vaciarle, sin dejarle siquiera una gota. El grito del pintor y los espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo ejercieron presión en la verga de Ezio. El culo de Leonardo le oprimía su succionada carne, hasta que le fue inevitable y explotó en las entrañas de Leonardo, dejándole bien dentro su abundante semilla.

Leonardo se desplomó sobre Ezio jadeando quedamente.

-Esto es realismo…-Ezio habló entrecortadamente, no supo si Leonardo le había escuchado, aun permanecía acurrucado en su pecho. Su miembro ya flácido fue retirado de Leonardo en pequeñas pausas. Ezio se movió solo un poco y colocó a Leonardo a su lado, lo cubrió con las mantas y admiró ese lánguido cuerpo. Era asombrosamente sensual. El joven pintor tenía los ojos cerrados como si el cansancio le hubiese llamado a soñar.

-Leonardo…-. Ezio obtuvo una lacónica respuesta, un "mmm" tan tenue que nadie podría escucharlo.- ¿Conque insomnio? Sí, claro.-Se rió consigo mismo ya que Leonardo estaba roncando.

El cabroncillo se había dormido. Leonardo no dejaba de sorprenderle aunque siempre de buena manera.

Ezio despertó sintiendo algo pesado oprimiendo su pecho. Era Leonardo abrazado a él. Después de todo si terminó todo como si acabara de desflorar a una virginal doncella.

-Leonardo…

-Mmmm…-El sonidito melodioso que era su voz le hizo rememorar la noche anterior. El golpear de las olas en el barco sacudió su corazón tanto como su polla. La sedosa piel de Leonardo enredada a la suya le volvía loco. Su olor le estaba matando. Era una fragancia cautivadora que se incrustaba en sus fosas nasales como pequeños cristales plagados de dulzura, drogándole tan lentamente que su piel se erizaba cada que aspiraba ese aroma, atormentándole.-Ezio…-Se frotó los ojos para verle mejor.

-Parece que dormiste bien.-Bufó falsamente ofendido por haberle dejado solo después de la noche de pasión.

-Lo lamento.- Se incorporó sobre la cama y Ezio hizo unos de sus movimientos de lucha y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo besó con voracidad, aferrándole firmemente del mentón para no permitirle moverse e inclinó un poco su rostro para tener mejor acceso a esa somnolienta boca.

-Es temprano…-Ezio se relamió los labios dejando a Leonardo aturdido por ese urgente y posesivo beso.-Es un largo viaje y podemos quedarnos en la cama hasta llegar a Florencia.-Explicó sugestivamente.

Leonardo se recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando los inquietos latidos del audaz corazón de Ezio Auditore, se sentía tan bien estar así, sin que nadie les juzgara, todo se quedaba entre esa habitación de madera y ellos.

-¿Cuándo piensas terminar la pintura?-Le preguntó el joven asesino, complacido por las caricias que Leonardo le obsequiaba con ternura. Sus dedos enredándose en la fina capa de vello de su amante, acariciando el lunar de su cadera y mirándolo largamente como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Besó unos de sus pezones endureciéndolo por la humedad y el tibio aliento, soplando su agradecimiento en su rosada protuberancia.

-Lo terminaré ahora mismo.- Y así como estaba, desnudo, se situó en el lugar donde unas horas atrás estaba dispuesto a plasmar esa bella imagen en el papel.- Llamaré a esta obra _"La Dolce Vita"_

Su mano se movía velozmente, delineando delicadas curvas y poniendo precisa atención a los ojos de Ezio. Lo dibujó enredado entre esas afortunadas telas. Ezio sonreía con esa boca que arrancaba suspiros a todas las mujeres de Florencia. Pura Lujuria. No como ese gesto de Leonardo, de un amor tan puro que era imposible de rechazar.

_*Memoria sincronizada*_

Desmond salió de la bien sincronizada memoria de su antepasado, Ezio Auditore. Curiosamente estaba solo, bueno en realidad Lucy permanecía en su escritorio a varios pasos de allí pero bien entretenida con su ordenador. Se levantó del Animus para descansar un poco y asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar. Joder, Leonardo Da Vinci con su ancestro y haciendo una pintura de él. ¿Qué habrá sido de _"La Dolce Vita"_?

-Desmond…parece que te la has pasado bien en el Animus.- Shaun sonrió con sorna. Mirando hacia la entrepierna de Desmond.

-¿Eh…?-Desmond se sonrojó e intentó cubrirse la gran y evidente mancha en sus pantalones. Se había excitado con esa memoria, como no si era tan real y tan erótica que casi podía jurar que el imbécil de Shaun se había pajeado también si él estuviese en su lugar.- ¿Lo que vi…es…?

-Uno de los pocos "amores" del famoso Leonardo Da Vinci, por supuesto que nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros y los que estuvieron involucrados.

-¿Ezio y Leonardo? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Se carcajeó de nervios. Era una locura.- ¿Qué ocurrió con la pintura de Ezio?

-Eso podemos averiguarlo, mi "querido" Desmond. A menos que no quieras volver…

-¡No digas idioteces! Por supuesto que quiero volver a entrar ahí y enterarme de todos los detalles.

-Pervertido.-Escupió Shaun, pero dejando entrever una sonrisa de complicidad. Muy seductora le pareció a Desmond. ¿O era que todo lo veía lujuriosamente con esos flashes que atacaban su cerebro? Esa memoria le descolocó.-Ve a limpiarte, Desmond. ¿Quieres una mano con eso?

-Deja de jugar…Lucy…

-Stillman parece estar muy ocupada con otras cosas. Los hombres también pueden ir juntos al baño aunque nosotros vamos para otras _cosas_ más interesantes.

Desmond suspiró para calmar ese repentino acaloramiento que le nublaba la vista. Era una propuesta nueva y fuera de toda su comprensión pero todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta ese instante desde que entró a Abstergo y ahora en ese nuevo lugar era como un sueño o un buen cigarrillo de marihuana de pésima o altísima calidad. Que más daba, él tenía ganas de experimentar y de liberarse de toda esa tensión y podía poner en práctica todo lo que su antepasado Ezio le enseñó, ahora era otro tipo de _práctica_, más íntima y cuerpo a cuerpo con ese odioso pero atractivo programador.

Desmond siguió a Shaun hasta el baño, en el camino le hizo varias preguntas acerca de todo eso que había visto y vivido en el Animus.

-Cuando terminemos de hacer lo _nuestro_ te pondré en esa máquina una vez más y podrás enterarte de todo.

-Si el mundo lo supiera…-Se reía por las cosas irónicas de la vida.-… aunque sospechan de algunos aspectos de la vida de Da Vinci, pero no saben todo- Comentó Desmond, apresurando el paso porque el otro hombre caminaba muy aprisa.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué el gran inventor, pintor, escultor, científico y demás, de todos los tiempos fuera homosexual? Nadie puede juzgarle por lo grande que era. Aunque sería darles un golpe bajo a todos esos idiotas homofóbicos que habitan en este planeta. Ahora cállate y entra.- Abrió la puerta del baño y le echó seguro.

-Cierra la boca, Hastings. El que manda soy yo y ahora mismo te voy a bajar ese puto ego que tienes bien inflado. Voy a darte por el culo hasta que pidas perdón o quizás que me ruegues que te de más de mi ansiosa verga.-Desmond le empujó bruscamente hacia el lavamanos y los dos emprendieron una lucha de besos hambrientos y demandantes, entre torpes y furiosas caricias. Arrancando esa ropa estorbosa que jodía todo el panorama.

Lucy y Rebecca podían hacerse cargo del "negocio" por ahora, ellos dos estaban recreando aquel escenario donde un letal asesino le enseñaba a un hermoso y sensible pintor como se vivía la "_Dolce Vita"_ en el siglo XV.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Besitos ^^


End file.
